grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 6.4: Ruler's Rights
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear Dungeon without Assault Hero *Clear within 4 min(s) 30 sec(s) Fulfilling Contract Description "I kept the promise." Dialogue Decanee: Oh, is this for me? Decanee: Hehe, I will take this. Heitaros: You look happy. Decanee: Oh! Hello, Heitaros. Heitaros: I thought you would be down thinking about your plans that went to waste... Heitaros: Are you already up on your feet? Decanee: How can I not do anything... Decanee: When you are so busy yourself? Heitaros: It sounds like you want to destroy my plans. Heitaros: Why? Heitaros: Our plans coincide at some point. Decanee: But that doesn't mean I should follow your path. Decanee: Please don't forget that you are one of my plans. Heitaros: Is that right? Heitaros: Then why don't you fight me now? Decanee: I will be okay. Decanee: I have people who will destroy your plans for me... Decanee: So I'm going to leave now. Heitaros: I don't know about that. Heitaros: They just look like my prey. Heitaros: But that's your plan? Decanee: I don't know. It's up to you. Decanee: I hope you are not devastated... Decanee: From not achieving anything. Decanee: And please wait. Decanee: The next time we meet again, Decanee: I will destroy you. Heitaros: Alright, try. Heitaros: Everything you do will be for me. Ruler's Rights Description "Tristan took the authority of a manager. We have to get it back before he takes full control over the system." Dialogue Elesis: What is this bridge...? Hwarin: It's a shortcut from controlling the system. Hwarin: Although the controller was taken away before completing the bridge... Hwarin: It is connected to the top where the key is hidden. Harpe: But Tristan can destroy the bridge. Harpe: We have to take it back from him before he knows how to use it. Ronan: Ronan: Don't work so hard, Harpe. Harpe: It's not a big injury, Master. Harpe: I can't let Tristan go because of me! ---- Tristan: I command you. Tristan: Stop them! ---- Tristan: They are so persistent. Tristan: I will make a deal for everyone. Tristan: Why don't you leave now? Lass: You used us! Tristan: I won't deny that. Tristan: I got the power of the controller pretty easily. Rufus: Was it... helpful? Tristan: Yes, Rufus you were very helpful. Rufus: ...... Rufus: Of course. Rufus: I knew you were using me. Tristan: And you helped me? Rufus: Of course. Rufus: I did dirty work under you... but I endured it. Rufus: But, but! Rufus: You should've never used my mother!! Rufus: I will kill you! Lass: Don't ask for mercy! Tristan: Oh, you guys are very close. Tristan: I will get rid of you guys right here! ---- Lass: It's sad how I can only take your life! Hwarin: What was the revolution you talked about before? Hwarin: Did you... want to change the world? Tristan: Oh, that? Tristan: I just talked about what people wanted to hear. Tristan: It wasn't my will, but I was the representative of everyone from the wilderness. Lass: Stop talking nonsense! Lass: You deceived everyone! Tristan: Of course. Tristan: I betrayed Legis... Tristan: I can use everyone for my plan. Earnest Desire Description "You can become like me!" Dialogue Tristan: You asked me to find you a broker that can resurrect people. Tristan: And I just used you at the same time. Rufus: Can you shut your dirty mouth? Rufus: The only thing you are allowed to do... Rufus: Is ask for forgiveness from my mother and that's it. Tristan: A weak person doesn't have the right to say something. Tristan: The predator gets the prey. Tristan: If you don't like it, gain some power. Rufus: Do you think... I don't have the power to crush you? Tristan: Of course you might be stronger than me because you are young and healthy. Tristan: But, you guys said. Tristan: That I'm alone. Tristan: You guys are in a group. Tristan: With a weak center in the middle. Tristan: Someone with weakness can't become a predator. Tristan: The strong trample over the weak! Tristan: That's what strong people get! Hwarin: Huh? Harpe: Ekkk, Your Highness! Kyle: Yappp! Tristan: Can't believe this. Tristan: The weakest boy attacked me. Kyle: Keukkk. Kyle: I might not have enough s-strength...! Tristan: You can't do anything if you don't have enough strength! Cindy: Kyle! Sieghart: He...! Jin: Oh no! He ran away! Dio: Go after him! Jin: B-but... Sieghart: Tsk! You guys follow him! Sieghart: I will... bring Kyle! ---- Kyle: Y-You are... Baldinar: You are still brave! Kyle: Is this... Are you an illusion? Baldinar: Yes, I'm an illusion. Baldinar: I guess I'm a different Baldinar for you. Kyle: That's weird. Kyle: An illusion saying that it's an illusion. Baldinar: Is that a big deal? Baldinar: It's easy to know if you ask yourself who you really are. Baldinar: It will be difficult for you because you are denying your instinct. Kyle: ...... Baldinar: You are a mess. Baldinar: I think you have reached your limit... Baldinar: Look. Baldinar: Isn't it hard to breathe now? Kyle: Huff, huff. Keuk... Kyle: What do you want to say to me? Kyle: Are you telling me... to not deny my instinct? Baldinar: That's your choice. Baldinar: You're from Baldinar... Baldinar: But it doesn't mean you are Baldinar. Baldinar: Should I ask in a different way? Baldinar: Why are you trying to suppress your instinct so hard? Kyle: ...... Kyle: Baldinar committed a big crime to the people and the world. Kyle: There are people who still hate him. Kyle: He is not righteous. Kyle: I... don't want to be like him! Baldinar: Righteous... What is righteousness? Baldinar: You always want to do something right. Baldinar: But you are just a burden to your friends because you don't even have power. Kyle: ...... Baldinar: Everyone has their own justification. Baldinar: Demons destroy worlds to protect their justification. Baldinar: I hope this isn't your justification. Kyle: ...... Baldinar: Some people leave behind their family to protect their world. Baldinar: But is it justifiable to the family? Baldinar: Some people might think sacrificing a small number for a large number is justifiable. Baldinar: Of course, it will be different if the family is included in that small number. Kyle: ...... Baldinar: But, we need one thing to protect everything. Baldinar: I'm sure you know it too? Kyle: ...... Kyle: I need... power. Baldinar: Now I can communicate with you. Baldinar: Walk the same path as me. Baldinar: You deserve it and there is a possibility. Baldinar: I'm sure you don't want to be left as your friends' burden. Kyle: But what should I do? Kyle: I... can't control the strength of my instinct. Baldinar: That is because you are denying it. Baldinar: You have to set your mind strong. Baldinar: Just think of the power you want. Baldinar: And the wind will take you to the right path. Kyle: Yes, a weak person can't do anything. Kyle: I don't want to be like that. Kyle: I... want power. Baldinar: Right. Baldinar: As long as you want it... A Tip you must know while playing! Collapse It will collapse if you don't pass by the designated area in the time limit. Strange Place An unknown energy flows through the bridge. If you are in the area, your attack speed and movement speed increases, but you receive continuous damage. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story